Uzoxie Hortaouleirty Studios
Uzoxie Hortaouleirty Studios Entertainment Announced in April 16, 2015 Coming soon in 2016 © Copyright 2015 Warner Bros. Universal Studios & Disney Features The Cyber Sci-Fi Space Attraction in the Future of the Universe 2023 Music Soundtrack Part 1 Fort Fast Space - Cybolt-X Flying Cyber Pod - Skyzolt-ZX 1950 view scene begins intro 1950 Studebaker commercial part 1 1950 view scene part 1 30s swing That be a Day - The Crickets Spies a Donkent - The Crickets I've Got A Woman - Ray Charles Mona Lisa Song - Nat King Cole Tennessee Ernie Ford - 16 Tons Sonny Boy Williamson, 'Don't Start Me Talkin' Clarence 'Frogman' Henry, 'Ain't Got No Home' Ray Charles - What'd I Say Pts. 1 & 2 Nat King Cole, Unforgettable There's No Tomorrow - Tony Martin Billy Williams "Write Myself a Letter" "Love Letters in the Sand" Pat Boone Just Walkin' in the Rain - the Prisonaires Young Love - Sonny James Young Love - Tab Hunter Your Cheating Heart - Hank Williams Corrine, Corrina - Bo Carter Ain't She Sweet - Ben Bernie I Got a Woman - Ray Charles The Three Bells - The Browns Johnny Cash "Ballad of a Teenage Queen" The Rebel - Johnny Cash Green Door - Jim Lowe Day O - Harry Belafonte The Crew Cuts - Sh Boom Sh Boom The Impressions - For Your Precious Love Party Doll - Buddy Knox & The Crickets Rock Your Little Baby to Sleep - The Crickets Round and Round - Perry Como 50s view scene South of the Border - Frank Sinatra Only you (alone/self) - The Platters hallelujah i love her so - Ray Charles White Lightning - George Jones Crazy Man! - B-Comets Can't hurry love! - Diana Ross & The Supremes You ma! - The Squads I put spell on you - Jay Hawkins Cane Canyon - Coyote King Running Hill - Hembessone Piece Santo & Johnny "Sleep Walk" Duane Eddy "Rebel Rouser" yodellers lullaby - B-Comets Yodellers blues away - B-Comets Lonesome! - Saddlemen/Comets Cold heart - Hank Williams 2 Many Parties & Pals - Hank Williams 1950 film test 1950 sugar smacks & ??? commercial part 1 Harvey 1950 film view scene Breakthrough 1950 film view scene Broken Arrow 1950 film view scene 50s view scene Bloyelden - Johnny Cash CZyboltiKX - Eddie Cochran Shake, Rattle And Roll - Joe Turner Shake Rattle & Roll - B-Comets Chattanooga Choo Choo - The Glenn Miller Orchestra Skokiaan - The African Dance Band Hound Dog! - Big Mama Thornton Walk in the line - Johnny Cash Ring of Fire! - Johnny Cash Love Potion No. 9 - The Clovers Crying In The Chapel - Sonny Till & The Orioles Come Go with me - The Del-vikings Lonely Teenager - Dion & The Belmonts Twenty-Flight Rock Parody - Eddie Cochran Love, Live Die Young - Eddie Cochran Lucky Sky Space You - Eddie Cochran / Elvis Presley Dream Lover - Bobby Darin Rubber Ball - Bobby Vee sink the bismarck - Johnny Horton School Days - Chuck Berry Memphis, Tennessee - Chuck Berry Broken Arrow - ??? Beyond the Sea - Bobby Darin Blueberry Hill - Fats Domino Ain't that shame - Fats Domino Ain't she is sweet! - The Beatles Itterment Set - The Crickets Fort Kye a Shouaw! - ??? The Ventures "Walk Don't Run" Wipeout - The Ventures Where The Boys Are - Connie Francis Maybe - The Chantels Wah-Watusi - The Orlons The Chordettes "Zorro" The Tennessee Waltz - Patti Page Annette Funicello "O Dio Mio" Music! Music! Music! - Teresa Brewer 50s view film scene p1 50s view Bill Haley p1 1950 science learning film view 50s view Byours Epectouarme p1 Jukebox Cannonball - B-Comets Searchin - The Coasters Summertime Blues - Eddie Cochran Like Dreamers do - Applejacks Hello little girl - The Foremasts 1892 50s commercial p2 50s view Elvis Presley p1 Coolment super avose - Paul Anka Little Darlin - The Diamonds Speedo - The Cadillacs Bouarzoaurz O'Mohocod - Elvis Presley Get a job - The Silhouettes Candy Man - Roy Orbison Love Me Do - The Beatles Jack in the Box! - B-Comets Chantily Lace - The Big Bopper 17 - BOYNT-Rockets Rocket 88 - Jack Brenston How do you do it - Gerry & The Pacemakers Rock the Joint - Jimmy Preston & His Prestonians Johnny B. Goode - Chuck Berry Tutti Frutti - Little Richard Lucille - Little Richard Stroll - The Diamonds Great Pretender - The Platters Be-Bop-a-Lula - Gene Vincent, General Public & His Blue Caps People are People - 1950? People are People - Eddie Cochran / Elvis Presley People are People - The Crickets Levets Cobe - The Crickets Edd Byrnes & Connie Stevens "Kookie, Kookie, Lend Me Your Comb" Nervous Breakdown - Eddie Cochran Jeanie! - Eddie Cochran Blue Suede Shoes - Carl Perkins Born to cry - Dion & The Belmonts 50s view Buddy Holly p1 Rock Around the Clock - B-Comets Dream Baby - Roy Orbison Personality - Lloyd Price Questions - Lloyd Price Lawdy Miss Clawdy - Lloyd Price The Four Preps "Down By The Station" Yakety Yak! - The Coasters Rama Lama Ding Dong - The Edsels Angele Eyes! - Curtis Lee Pancake Song - B-Comets Jailhouse Rock! - Elvis Presley All shook up! - Elvis Presley Splish-Splash! - Bobby Darin Slippin Sliding - Little Richard Sweet little 16 - Chuck Berry All is Dream - Everly Brothers Wake up Susie - Everly Brothers We are in love - Bobby Rydell C'mon Everybody - Eddie Cochran Something else? - Eddie Cochran Surfing Safari - The Beach Boys Surfing USA - The Beach Boys Fun - The Beach Boys Twilight Time - The Platters Singing the Blues - Guy Mitchell 50s view Eddie Cochran p1 Don't Forbid Me - Pat Boone Too Much - Elvis Presley Love Me Tender - Elvis Presley As Long As I Have You - Elvis Presley Treat Me Nice - Elvis Presley (Now And Then There's) A Fool Such As I - Elvis Presley Baby, Let's Play House - Elvis Presley Blue Suede Shoes - Elvis Presley Little Richard "Bama Lama Bama Loo" Running Bear - Johnny Preston Hondells "Little Honda" Would You Like to Swing on a Star - Dion & The Belmonts Donna Prima Donna - Dion & The Belmonts Pretty Woman - Roy Orbison You've Really Got a Hold on Me - The Miracles Roll over Beethoven - Chuck Berry Rocking Chair on the Moon - B-Comets 50s Jive Almost Grown! - Chuck Berry Such a Night - The Drifters Blue Moon - The Marcels Itchy Twitchy Feelin! - Bobby Hendricks Rocking Robin - Bobby Day Lolipop - The Chordettes Loco-Motion - Little Eva Blue Velvet - Bobby Vinton Bobby sox stocking - Frankie Avalon Duke of Earl - Gene Chandler Still of the night - The 5 Satins Only the Lonely - Roy Orbison Dream - Roy Orbison Heartbreak Hotel - Elvis Presley Maybellene - Chuck Berry Back in the USA - Chuck Berry Carol - Chuck Berry Time will tell! - The Crickets Thats the way it goes - $5+ Ivory Tower - Otis Williams & The Charms The Aisle - The 5 Satins Heartbeat - The Crickets Puppy Love - Paul Anka Kissing Time - Bobby Rydell Rip it up - Little Richard Good Golly Miss Molly - Little Richard Stagger Lee - Lloyd Price Handy Man - Jimmy Jones La Bamba! - Ritche Valens I'm Walkin' - Fats Domino Skinny Jim - Eddie Cochran Return to Sender - Elvis Presley I need you, I want you, I love you - Elvis Presley I Beg Of You - Elivs Presley I Was The One - Elvis Presley Can't Help Falling In Love - Elvis Presley Lonely World - Dion & The Belmonts Tallahassee Lassie - Freddy Cannon Ooby Dooby - Roy Orbison I Be true - B-Comets Teddy Bear - Elvis Presley Hound Dog! - Elvis Presley Big Hunk O'Love! - Elvis Presley 50s & 60s scene of drama film crowed ecrata in the theater 50s & 60s film trailer 50s & 60s scene view of kcetae 9 Bin Island - Unknown? I Like It - Gerry & The Pacemakers 8R0O3C4K (R-O-C-K) - B-Comets Teenager Love - Dion & The Belmonts Calender Girl - Neil Sedaka Since I don't have you - The Skyliners Only eyes for you - The Flamingos 1000 Miles Away! - The Heartbeats You Send Me - Sam Cooke Hey Paula - Paul & Paula I'm Crying - Roy Orbison Spanish Harlem - The Drifters Tell me why - NF-Rob-Roys Bristol Stomp - The Dovells Happy! - The Dovells I'm telling you now! - Freddie & The Dreamers Great balls of Fire - Jerry Lee Lewis Hop! - Danny & The Juniors Put your head on my shoulder - Paul Anka Turn Loose - Fabian Stop Thief - Fabian Teenage Heaven - Eddie Cochran Bo Diddley - Bo Diddley Don't be Cruel - Elvis Presley Little Anthony "Tears on My Pillow Smoke Gets In Your Eyes - The Platters Peperment Twist - Joey Dee & The Starlighters Sea Cruise - Frankie Ford Space into the Inserminate - The Drifters 50s & 60s view scene I wonder why - Dion & The Belmonts Long Tall Sally - Little Richard Under the boardwalk - The Drifters Up on the roof - The Drifters Saturday Night at the Movies - The Drifters Come on lets go! - Ritche Valens Oh boy! - The Crickets Rave on! - The Crickets Peggy Sue - The Crickets All Summer Long - The Beach Boys Shout! - The Isley Brothers Ya! - Lee Dorsey Fine! - The Falcons It's Only Make Believe - Conway Twitty Charmaine - The Bachelors Butterfly - Andy Williams Butterfly - Charlie Gracie Gone - Ferlin Husky Love is Strange - The Crickets Maybe Baby - The Crickets Easy! - The Crickets You want some? - The Crickets Hopeful You - The Crickets Crying, Waiting, Hoping - The Crickets Away from kicks & out - Everly Brothers Runaway from cat/kitten & jaguar - Neil Sedaka, Jimmy Clanton & The Crickets Leave My Kitten Alone - Little Willie John For Your Precious Love - Jerry Butler & the Impressions Please - James Brown & the Famous Flames Littel Richard - Jenny 50s & 60s view scene Shorts - The Royal Teens Little Bitty Pretty One - Thurston Harris Tall Paul - Annette Funicello Time to Cry - Paul Anka Teenage Vows Love - The Dreamers Bird Dog - Everly Brothers Cauldatte - Everly Brothers Bye love - Everly Brothers Everly Brothers "When Will I Be Loved" Don't Cha Know - The Crickets Fought The Law - The Crickets Because I Love You - The Crickets Well alright - The Crickets You're Sixteen-You're Beautiful (And You're Mine) - Johnny Burnette Stand by me - Ben E King Stay! - Marice Willaims & The Zodiac Goodnight, Well It's Time To Go - The Spaniels 50s & 60s view scene Rock And Roll Is Here To Stay - Danny & The Juniors Willie & The Hand Jive - The Johnny Otis Show All day, all night - The Kinks Kansas City - Wilbert Harrison From a Window - Billy J Kramer & The Dakotas Denise - Randy & The Rainbows Part 2 Do I Love You - Paul Anka I Love You - Cliff Richard & The Shadows Bobby Vinton - Mr. Lonely Sincerly - The Moonglows Way you look tonight - The Lettermen Don't Ever Change - The Crickets World without love - Peter & Gordon Desire! - Dion & The Belmonts Abraham, Martin & John. - Dion & The Belmonts There goes my baby - The Drifters Look anitit she pretty - B-Comets Cathy's Clown - Everly Brothers Always It's You - Everly Brothers Walk Right Back - Everly Brothers Come to me - Marv Johnson Carol - Neil Sedaka & The Crickets 20-Flight Rock - Eddie Cochran It's Now or Never - Elvis Presley Don't Knock Rock - B-Comets Razzle-Dazzle - B-Comets Come Softly to me - The Fleetwoods 16 Candles - The Crests 9000 Eyes! - The Pyotdes Make me forget - Bobby Rydell Bobby Rydell - Forget Him Breathless - Jerry Lee Lewis 60s Jive Little Devil - Neil Sedaka Little GTO - Ronny & the Daytonas Why Do Fools Fall In Love - Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers Little things Mean a lot - Kitty Kallen Hippy Shake - Chan Romero / The Swinging Blue Jeans Breaking up is hard to do - Neil Sedaka Rhythm of Rain - The Cascades Let Me Be - The Cascades Cherish - Association Windy - Association Hurt so bad - The Lettermen Johnnie Ray, 'Cry' Barbara Anne - The Regents Pull a Car - Dion & The Belmonts Byzouardox - Neil Sedaka Sweet Nothin's - Brenda Lee Shop Around - The Miracles Green Onions - Booker T. & The M.G's Nobody I Know - Peter & Gordon 60s view scene part 1 60s view Paul Anka p1 True love ways - The Crickets Earth Angel - The Penguins Teen Angel - Mark Dinning Venus - Frankie Avalon Venus In Blue Jeans - Jimmy Clanton Just A Dream - Jimmy Clanton De Dinah - Frankie Avalon Mack the Knife - Bobby Darin Twist Marie - B-Comets Lucky Things you Mind - Elvis Presley Doogeniwa - The Drifters Hurt So Bad - Little Anthony & The Imperials Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) - Betty Everett My Guy - Mary Wells Land of a Thousand Dances - Cannibal and the Headhunters Me and Bobby McGee - Roger Miller Angel on my shoulder - The Cascades I was dreamin' - The Cascades 60s view scene film part 1 60s view Neil Sedaka p1 Tiger - Fabian Cyberzone Park - The Diamonds No Lose - Everly Brothers Diana - Paul Anka Sweet Caroline - The Diamonds Game of Love - Wayne Fontana & The Mindbenders 60s view The Monkees p1 Monkees Song Train Clarksville - The Monkees Daydream Believer - The Monkees Peel an Airplane - The Monkees Do You Wanna Dance - Bobby Freeman Jo-Jo The Dog Faced Boy - Annette (Just Like) Romeo & Juliet - The Reflections The Train Kept-A-Rollin - Johnny Burnette Trio Let The Good Times Roll - Shirley & Lee 1000 Stars - Kathy Young A Little Bit Of Soap - The Jarmels Once In A While - The Chimes Double Noom - Elvis Presley Elvis Presley - Didja Ever 60s view film scene 2 60s view Billy J Kramer p1 Shes Not There - The Zombies Rocking Pneumonia & the Boogie Woogie Flu - Huey "Piano" Smith & the Clowns Gee - Crows Fever - Little Willie John Pledging My Love - Johnny Ace Lonely Teardrops - Jackie Wilson Sixty Minute Man - Dominoes Folsom Prison Blues - Johnny Cash and the Tennessee Two The Angels Listened In - Johnny Maestro & The Brooklyn Bridge Trouble In Paradise - Johnny Maestro & The Brooklyn Bridge Matchbox - Carl Perkins C.C. Rider - Chuck Willis Bobby Fuller Four - I Fought The Law Bobby Darin "Mack the Knife" Dion and the belmonts - Don't Pity Me Dee Dee Sharp - Mashed Potato Time Round Robin "Kick That Little Foot Sally" Rosey Grier - Fool Gene Vincent - High Blood Pressure Susie Q - Dale Hawkins Hang Up My Rock And Roll Shoes - Chuck Willis Keep A 'Knockin' - Little Richard Rumble - Link Wray At My Front Door - El Dorados Story Untold - Nutmegs Stop Thief - Fabian 60s view scene Money - Barrett Strong Poison Ivy - Coasters Jambalaya (On The Bayou) - Hank Williams Work With Me Annie - Hank Ballard & the Midnighters My Babe - Little Walter Don't let the sun catch you crying - Gerry & The Pacemakers Carry Anne - The Hollies Gimmie Some loving - Spencer Davis Group Sunshine Superman - Donovan Heart & Soul - The Cleftones Hushabye - The Mystics Little Star - The Elegants Book of Love - The Monotones Steps - The Crests Tonight - The Mello Kings Silhouette - The Rays Slipen 9 - Eddie Cochran Zymentourax Space Knight Heros - The Crickets Ferry Cross the mercy - Gerry & The Pacemakers Lonesome Town - Rick Nelson Memphis Tennessee - Johnny Rivers Bus Stop - The Hollies Why - Frankie Avalon Runaway - Del Shannon American Bandstand - The Fast Dance Fanny Mae - Buster Brown Do You Love Me! - The Contours Bad Blood - The Coasters Young Blood - The Coasters 1 Kiss Led 2? - The Coasters Wait a Minute - The Coasters LEN BARRY - 1-2-3 - 1966 Jackie Wilson "That is Why" Jackie Wilson "Lonely Teardrops" Cymetoxouart Post - The Diamonds Bad to Me - Billy J Kramer & The Dakotas Touarminator Houarx - Fats Domino & The Contours Send Me Some Lovin' - Little Richard Honky Tonk - Bill Doggett 60s view scene 3 60s view Ricky Nelson p1 60s view Chuck Berry p1 I love you for sentimental reasons - The Cleftones Suprise - The Crests Lloyd Price "Question" Can pull an ivy vine tower - Fats Domino & The Contours Can do pull a tree vine - Little Richard & The Contours Money Honey - The Drifters Spessful Slibe Thoon - Fats Domino, Little Richard & The Contours Cyberpost It Island - Chuck Berry Reelin And Rocking - Chuck Berry (You're So Square) Baby I Don't Care - ??? The Everly Brothers "Gone" "El Diablo" – Frankie Laine Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Brian Hyland Jan & Dean "Sidewalk Surfin'" Honeycomb - Jimmie Rodgers Suspiction - Terry Stafford Bobby Rydell - Volare Blue Monday - Fats Domino Jim Dandy - Lavern Baker "Catch a Falling Star" – Perry Como When - The Kalin Twins Angel Baby - Kenny Vance & The Planotones Diamonds & Pearls - Kenny Vance & The Planotones Looking For An Echo - Kenny Vance & The Planotones She Say - The Diamonds Tequila - The Champs Oh my Head! - Ritche Valens At The Hop - Flash Cadillac & The Continental Kids She's So Fine - Flash Cadillac & The Continental Kids Cara Mia - Jay & The Americans Light my fire - The Doors See You In September - The Tempos Travelin' Man - Ricky Nelson Woman - Peter & Gordon Whole Lotta Shakin' on - Jerry Lee Lewis You Really got me! - The Kinks Do You Believe In Magic - The Lovin' Spoonful Hooked on a Feeling - B. J. Thomas I love you - Otis Leavill Trini Lopez - If I Had A Hammer Gene Vincent & the Blue Caps - Lotta lovin' Build me up Butter cup - The Foundations The Moody Blues - Go Now Herman's Hermits - Can't You Hear My Heartbeat Herman's Hermits - Silhouettes Can't help myself - The 4 Tops My Girl - The Temptations Pay back with interest - The Hollies Good Vibrations - The Beach Boys God Only Knows - The Beach Boys Man - Spencer Davis Group 60s view scene 4 Little Children - Billy J Kramer & The Dakotas Lucky Flag - Gerry & The Pacemakers For your Love - The Yardbirds Satisfaction - The Rolling Stones Paint in Black - The Rolling Stones Space into the Inserminate - Billy J Kramer & The Dakotas In the Arms of Love - Andy Williams Leader Of The Pack - The Shagri-las Bobby Rydell - Swinging School Good timin - Jimmy Jones Lady Godiva - Peter & Gordon Happy Together - The Turtles I'm Walkin' - Ricky Nelson Be Bop Baby - Ricky Nelson Teenage Idol - Ricky Nelson Hello Mary Lou - Ricky Nelson It's Up To You - Ricky Nelson Believe What You Say - Ricky Nelson Young World - Ricky Nelson It's Late - Ricky Nelson Never Be Anyone Else But You - Ricky Nelson Fools Rush In - Ricky Nelson 60s view scene 5 "Cannonball" - Duane Eddy Link Wray "Rawhide" The Pyramids "Penetration" Dusty Springfield - I Only Want To Be With You Elizabeth Cotten, 'Freight Train' The Great Imposter - The Fleetwoods Bobby's Girl - Marcie Blane Baby Love - Diana Ross & The Supremes Billy Holliday - Them there eyes The Poni-Tails - Born too late Sh-Boom - Chords Lipstick on Collar! - Connie Francis Gypsy Cried! - Lou Christe Georgey Girl - The Seekers Gonna be alright - Gerry & The Pacemakers Changes - The Crickets 60s view scene trailer Who Put The Bomp - Barry Mann Twist - Chubby Checker If you got Trouble! - Touare Chick Safari - B-Comets Burn the Candle! - B-Comets Hot Dog Buddy! - B-Comets 12/24364860 Bar Box Air - Chocolate Orange 60s view scene trailer feature Custom Bot Pocket - Unknown? 12-Bar Alternate version - Chocolate Orange The Jetsons Theme Just Can't Wait to be King - The Lion King We are in love - The Looney Tunes Tenderness - General Public Take on me - A-Ha! Just can't get enough - Depeche Mode Melt with you - Modern English Master & Servant - Depeche Mode Boys don't cry - The Cure Ghost in you - The Psyific Furs Nightbird - Kalanapa Sacrifice - Elton John Shattered Dreams - Johnny Hates Jazz Lets get crazy tonight - Rupert Holmes Escape (Coladas) - Rupert Holmes Maybe This Time - Michael Martin Murphy Simply Jessie - Rex Smith Don't Know what to Do - Ric Segreto After All - Al Jarreau All my life - The Americans Baby come back - Player You are the sunshine of my life - Stevie Wonder How sweet it is - James Taylor Man Eater - Hades & Oates Eye in the Sky - The Alan Parsons Project Always something there to remind me - Naked Eyes Drive - The Cars Friday I'm Love - The Cure Between the Days - The Cure Light & Shade - Fra Lippi Lippo Summer - Workshy I Saw the Light - Todd Rundgren Promise - Basia Steal Away! - Robbie Dupree True - Spanel Ballet Fields of Gold - Sting Somebody - Depeche Mode Stars - Simply Red Sweet home Alabama - Lynyrd Skynyrd Working you way back - The Spinners Respect - Aretha Franklin Live it up! - B-Comets Rock and Roll Music - Chuck Berry Limbo Rock - Chubby Checker Secret Agent Man - Johnny Rivers Cruise in it - The Crickets 123 abc rock? Stardust Motel - Fra Lippo Lippi Crazy Wisdom - Fra Lippo Lippi Angel - Fra Lippo Lippi Beauty & Madness - Fra Lippo Lippi Be Careful your Heart - Jose Mari Chan Refrain - Jose Mari Chan I am love with you - ??? Babe I Love You - The Styx Brown eyed girl - Van Morrison Dancing in the Moonlight - King Harvest Thunder Road - Bruce Springsteen What's Going On - Marvin Gaye Crazy Little Thing Called Love - Queen Come Summer - Fra Lippo Lippi Shouldn't Have to Be Like That - Fra Lippo Lippi Boogie Oogie - A Taste of Honey Got to Be Real - Cheryl Lynn Time after Time - Cyndi Lauper "Maybe Love" – Steven McClintock "Stayin' Together" – Shane Sutton Hungry like a Wolf - Duran Duran Rio - Duran Duran Wild Boys - Duran Duran Fascination - Workshy Too Late - Workshy You - The Carpenters Time will Reveal - DeBarge After All - Cher, Peter Cetera "With You All the Way" – Shane Sutton "You and Me" – Tiffany "I Always Thought I'd See You Again" – Tiffany Christopher Cross - Arthur's Theme The Look of Love - ABC After The Fire - Der Kommissar Just Got Lucky - JoBoxers Where Is The Love - Roberta Flack Electric Dreams - Philip Oakey and Giorgio Moroder Really love to see you Tonight - England Dan & John Ford Coley Reminiscing - The Little River Band Rock with you - Michael Jackson Making me Feel - Michael Jackson Beat It! - Michael Jackson Billy Jean - Michael Jackson One Way Another - Blonde Call Me - Blonde Tell It to My Heart - Taylor Dayne sweet love - Anita Baker Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen Wake me Up Before You GO! - Wham! Careless Whisper - George Michael Dream on - Aerosmith Money for nothing - Dire Straits Walk of life - Dire Straits Wishing Thinking - China Crisis With Or Without You - U2 White Wedding - Billy Idol Whip It - Devo Footloose - Kenny Loggins This is It - Kenny Loggins Biggest Part of Me - Ambrosia Roxanne - The Police You might Think - The Cars Freedom - Fra Lippo Lippi Everytime I see you - Fra Lippo Lippi Some People - Fra Lippo Lippi Lucky Flag - Fra Lippo Lippi Let It Whip - Dazz Band Hooked on a Feeling - Blue Swede September - Earth, Wind & Fire Let's Groove - Earth, Wind & Fire Don't Stand So Close to Me - The Police Anak - Freddie Aguilar All Things Must Pass - George Harrison Piano Man - Billy Joel My Life - Billy Joel Big Shot - Billy Joel Maybe Right - Billy Joel Only a Good die on - Billy Joel Never gonna give you up - Rick Astley What You See Is What You - Rick Astley Don't you want Me! - The Human League Heaven - Tavares You min Touarminate - Depeche Mode Dangerous - Depeche Mode Memphisto - Depeche Mode Sibeling - Depeche Mode Everybody wants to rule the World - Tears of Fears The More You Live, the More You Love - Flock of Seagulls Stay - Pauline Wilson Boys of Summer - Don Henley Don't take away the Light! - Fra Lippo Lippi Indifference - Fra Lippo Lippi What You Won't Do for Love - Bobby Caldwell Reason - Earth, Wind & Fire Never Knew Love Like This Before - Sonya Never Knew Love Like This Before - Stephanie Mills Foolish Heart - Steve Perry (I've Had) The Time of My Life - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes I'm Not in Love! - 10cc Good Gibissim Ma! - Workshy, Fra Lippo Lippi & Neil Sedaka Holiday - Madonna Get into Groove - Madonna Crazy for You - Madonna I want you back! - Jackson 5 Paul Hardcastle - Really Miss Your Love Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) - Eurythmics You can go your own way - Fleetwood Mac Gypsy - The Fleetwoods Landslide - The Fleetwoods I Try - Macy Gray & The Fleetwoods The only 1 - Donna Summer Radio - Donna Summer Teen Age Riot - Sonic Youth Summer Breeze - Seals & Croft Wildest Dreams - The Moody Blues Every breath you take - The Police I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For - U2 Leaving - Fra Lippo Lippi Later - Fra Lippo Lippi Space into the Inserminate - Earth, Wind & Fire Easy! - The Eagles Lying eyes! - The Eagles I Can't tell you why! - The Eagles Hotel California - The Eagles See you - Depeche Mode Everything Counts - Depeche Mode People are People - Depeche Mode Meaning of Love! - Depeche Mode Enjoy the Silence - Depeche Mode Policy of Truth - Depeche Mode Halo - Depeche Mode Personal Jesus - Depeche Mode Pipeline - Depeche Mode World in my eyes - Depeche Mode Walking in my shoes - Depeche Mode Shout - Depeche Mode Space into the Inserminate - Depeche Mode The Promise - When In Rome I Never Cry - Alice Cooper Soldier of Fortune - Deep Purple Killing Me Softly - Roberta Flack Ain't no mountain high enough - Marvin Gaye Eye of the Tiger - Survivor Live Like You Were Dying - Tim McGraw